The present invention relates generally to the field of automatically creating and implementing solutions for enterprise management systems, platforms, and packages (“EMS”). Microsoft SharePoint is one of the most common EMS platforms, although there are many others. EMS platforms generate solutions for implementation in the enterprise's processes or business. Many of these EMS platforms are implemented through cloud computing, and they have returned a great benefit to the enterprises using them. However, current solution techniques require installation of certain modules to create and implement the application solution. Examples of such modules include SharePoint Designer and SharePoint environment. In many cases, this process requires significant configuration effort, and implementation of these solutions also requires the user to navigate into the SharePoint environment to see the application hierarchy, the relationships, and right management. This “manual” process requires significant time an effort.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing a context modeler that creates an EMS solution application that allows the user to create and update EMS application deployable solutions for manual or automatic deployment in the EMS. The user can design a hierarchy of objects on a virtual canvas to generate the documentation and solution files for deployable solutions deployed either globally or in an isolated manner.